Phineas and the Ferbtones
by thefunkymonkey121
Summary: It had been twenty years, and despite many arguments and diva tantrums, Phineas & the Ferbtones were stil performing together.


**At the request of ratluck2, here's a Phineas and Ferb songfic to Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, starring Phineas & the Ferbtones!

* * *

**

_**It was twenty years ago today,**_

_**Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play.**_

It had been twenty years. Twenty long, long, long, years. But despite many arguments and diva tantrums, Phineas & the Ferbtones were still together and performing.

_**They've been going in and out of style,**_

_**But they're guaranteed to raise a smile.**_

Sometimes when they released a single, it went straight to number one. Sometimes they might not even get on the chart for another year. They had been going in and out of style for twenty years now. But 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo', their first single, was still a crowd pleaser. If they played it, everyone would be dancing and singing along with great big idiotic grins on their faces.

_**So may I introduce to you,**_

_**The act you've known for all these years, **_

"So the next act is someone we all know," the announcer, well, announced. "They've been around for a while, but still as brilliant as they were when they first started! So let's give a warm welcome to…."

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!**_

"Phineas and the Ferbtones!"

_**We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,**_

_**We hope you will enjoy the show,**_

"Right," said Phineas. "I'm Phineas, that's Ferb and the lovely ladies over there are the Ferbettes!" All the Ferbettes smiled and waved at the crowd. "Together, we are Phineas & the Ferbtones. We hope you enjoy the show!"

_**We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,**_

_**Sit back and let the evening go.**_

"Now sit back and relax as we play a song for you!"

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely,**_

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.**_

'Phineas and Ferb! Phineas and Ferb!' the crowd chanted.

"Ferb, you ready?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Girls?" they all gave the thumbs up.

_**It's wonderful to be here,**_

_**It's certainly a thrill.**_

"Now, before we start, I'd just like to say thanks again for having us….."

_**You're such a lovely audience,**_

_**We'd like to take you home with us,**_

_**We'd love to take you home!**_

"You guys really are amazing, in fact I'd like to take all you guys home with me!" The audience laughed. Phineas always knew how to get a crowd warmed up.

"And a one, a two, a one two three, FOUR!"

_**I don't really want to stop the show,**_

_**But I thought you might like to know,**_

They sang 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo' to start the evening off. After they finished, Phineas spoke to the audience. "Now, I hate to stop the show, but now…"

_**The singer's going to sing a song,**_

_**And he wants you all to sing along.**_

"We're going to have someone who's NOT me singing, so….."

_**So let me introduce to you,**_

_**The one and only Billy Shears,**_

"Let me introduce to you, the one and only Ferb Fletcher!"

_**And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!**_

"With Phineas and the Ferbtones of course!"

Ferb went up to the front of the stage. Holding the microphone, he cleared his throat and began to sing:

_What would you do if I sang out of tune,_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me._

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key._

_I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Going to try with a little help from my friends._

_What do I do when my love is away._

_(Does it worry you to be alone)_

_How do I feel at the end of the day._

_(Are you sad because you're on your own)_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Going to try with a little help from my friends._

_Do you need anybody,_

_I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody,_

_I want somebody to love._

_Would you believe in love at first sight,_

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

_What do you see when you turn out the light,_

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Going to try with a little help from my friends._

_Do you need anybody,_

_I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody,_

_I want somebody to love._

_I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_With a little help from my friends._

The crowd went wild after Ferb finished. 'Encore! Encore!' they chanted.

"Tough crowd, eh?" Phineas joked as he went up to the microphone to sing the next song.

* * *

**For anybody who can spot the Beatle song referance (it's quite well placed, if I do say so myself!), you can pick the next songfic I do!**


End file.
